Advancements in the field of education have led to the usage of Massive Open Online Courses (MOCCs) as one of the popular modes of learning. Educational organizations, provide multimedia content in the form of video lectures, and/or audio lectures to students for learning. Such multimedia content may contain a plurality of topics that are discussed over a duration of the multimedia content.
Usually, the duration of such multimedia content (e.g., educational multimedia content) may be long compared with the duration of non-educational multimedia content. A student accessing the multimedia content may be interested in at least one topic discussed in the multimedia content. To access the portion of the multimedia content that corresponds to the at least one topic, the student may have to navigate back and forth within the multimedia content. The process to navigate back and forth within the multimedia content, and identifying the at least one topic, may be a cumbersome process.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to those skilled in the art, through a comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.